Making Tootie Sneeze
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: A bored Vicky decides to make Tootie sneeze. There really needs to be some more sneezefics about Tootie...


Vicky was sitting on the couch in her living room as she thought about what to do. It was a Saturday, and she didn't have to babysit for the Turners' child, Timmy, but that was why she was so bored. She had always enjoyed torturing Timmy since the day they had first met. Every bad thing she had ever done to him, as well as every insult that she had ever called him, just made her feel good inside.

But if she couldn't make Timmy's day miserable, maybe there was some other kid's day that she could ruin...

Vicky saw that her younger sister, Tootie, was sitting in front of the TV and watching something. She was aware that she could torture her whenever she wanted to, but she wondered if she could do that without being noticed. Vicky then looked over at the coffee table, and then she saw it: a pepper shaker, which she had brought into the room before she had eaten her lunch. That was when she got an idea. She could make Tootie sneeze, something that she had never forced anyone to do before.

Vicky took the pepper from the table, put the shaker in her pocket and looked around for any other sneeze-causing objects. On a shelf on the other side of the living room, she saw a bouquet of pollen-coasted flowers in a vase, and a duster. She removed a feather from the duster and a flower from the bouquet, and then she walked up to Tootie. She made sure to put her inducing tools in her pockets, just out of Tootie's view.

"Hey, Tootie..." Vicky said in an unconvincingly friendly way, which was part of a ruse.

"Yeah?" Tootie immediately responded as she turned her head to look at Vicky.

Without saying anything in response, Vicky lunged at her sister and pinned her down to the floor. The little girl tried to get up, but she couldn't move her arms since Vicky was holding them down.

"Vicky! What are you doing?!" Tootie asked in worry.

"Oh, nothing." Vicky pulled a lie. "I'm just gonna have a little fun with you, heh heh!"

"What do you mean?" Tootie didn't know what Vicky was talking about.

Again, Vicky didn't say anything. Instead, she reached into her pocket, pulled out the pepper shaker from earlier, and began to shake it into Tootie's face.

"Aah!" Tootie cringed, and her eyes began to water, mostly from the pepper that was irritating her nose, but also because of having to inhale it in the first place. "My nose, it hurts!" She wanted to rub her nose, but she couldn't, and she could feel a pretty big sneeze beginning to build. Her nose twitched and her breath hitched slightly. "Aaah..."

Quickly figuring out that Tootie was going to sneeze soon, Vicky switched from shaking the pepper into her face to shaking it right into her nose. She smiled evilly as the helpless little girl's nostrils flared up, and her nose reddened slightly and continued to twitch.

"Aaaahh... Haaaaah..." Tootie continued to inhale as she tilted her head back slightly. She tried as hard as she could to hold her sneeze back, but it just wasn't working. It probably would have been easier if she weren't being held down. Her body, let alone her nose and nostrils, just couldn't handle the amount of pepper that Vicky was using on her. "Haaaaaaah... I, I think... Aaaaaaahhh... I'm... haaaaaaaaah... gonna...!"

"Wait, don't tell me. You're gonna sneeze?" Vicky asked, taunting her sister.

"HaaaaaaaaaAAAAHHHHH..." Tootie couldn't say anything or even nod her head in response. She had already realized that she couldn't fight her sneeze, so she had no choice but to accept her fate. The pepper was just seconds away from finishing her off, anyway. "AaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Tootie made sure to turn her head as far away from Vicky as she could. As much as she needed to sneeze, she really didn't want to sneeze on her sister, no matter how much of a jerk she was towards her.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Tootie finally released her sneeze, and a pretty large amount of saliva escaped from her mouth. The sneeze was much bigger and louder than she had been used to, but it wasn't enough to blow all of the pepper out of her nose. A split-second after she started to recover from the sneeze, she needed to sneeze again. This time, it didn't take nearly as long as the first one.

"HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHIIIIIIIIYEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! AaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, aaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Vicky looked on in fiendish delight as her sister sneezed. In fact, she even wondered why she hadn't made anyone sneeze before. Maybe there was something else that could make her victim sneeze as much as she was, or at least as hard. She removed the pepper shaker from her sister's face, put it back in her pocket and took out the flower.

Tootie was about to rub her nose with her hand, which Vicky had momentarily let go of, but the evil teenager quickly grabbed her hand and removed it from her face. She then held the flower directly under Tootie's red nose.

"Vicky, please don't make me sneeze..." Tootie said as she sniffled a couple of times. Her nose was still slightly itchy, but the most she could do was sniffle repeatedly. "I don't feel so good..." She sniffed deeply, but didn't notice the flower that Vicky was holding under her nose, and a small amount of pollen got sucked into her nostrils.

"Haaaaah... Aaaaaaahhh..." Tootie's breath immediately hitched again as the urge to sneeze returned. She could feel her nose twitching and her nostrils flaring up. "Oh, my... Haaaaaaaaaahhhh..."

Vicky continued to smile evilly as she began to rub the flower under Tootie's already-irritated nostrils, intensifying the urge to sneeze. It wasn't just the petals tickling her nose that did that, but the amount of pollen that scattered onto her nostrils. It didn't leave as much of a burning sensation as the pepper did, but it was just as effective. And she wasn't even allergic to it.

"Haaaaaaahhhhh... Heeeeeeeehhhhh...!" Tootie sniffled again, but ended up sending all of the pollen that was on her nostrils into her nostrils, forcing her to release the sneeze. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Tootie again turned her head away from Vicky as she sneezed loudly again. Her nostrils hadn't had enough relief from the pollen, however, so she entered another sneezing fit.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaah... HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Man, this is awesome!" Vicky said to herself. "I've got to do this to Timmy sometime!" When it seemed like Tootie had recovered from her sneezing fit, she removed the flower from Tootie's face, put the flower back in her pocket and pulled out the feather. She began to tickle the outside of Tootie's nose with it.

"Vicky, stop it!" Tootie begged. "You've made me sneeze way too many times already..."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Vicky said as she continued to tickle her sister's nose.

"But, Vicky..." Tootie couldn't finish her sentence as she could feel another sneeze coming on. "Aaaaaah... Aaahhhhh..."

Quickly getting impatient, Vicky inserted the feather into one of Tootie's nostrils and started tickling the inside of her nasal passage, drawing out a couple more pre-sneeze gasps.

"AaaaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHH... HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH..." Tootie inhaled twice, but then released much faster than the two of them had thought she would. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!"

It was a comparatively smaller sneeze than the last several that Vicky had caused her to release, but it was enough to blow the feather right out of her nostril. And this time, she didn't manage to turn her head as she sneezed right at Vicky's face.

"Ugh! Dang it!" Vicky said in irritation. She did enjoy when anyone else was suffering, but she hated getting sneezed on.

Barely a second later, Tootie started to inhale again.

"Haaaaaaaaahhh... Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..."

"You know what?! Fine, I'll stop!" Vicky said as she let go of Tootie's hands, and then wiped the saliva off her face with her arm. "But I'm not finished with you, you little brat..."

Tootie could only sit up and tilt her neck far back as she prepared to sneeze again.

"AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-Cheeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww!"

Tootie shot her neck forwards as she released a final sneeze, not managing to cover her mouth but aiming her head downward. She then sniffled repeatedly and rubbed her nose on her forefinger while looking up at Vicky.

"Why did you do this to me, Vicky?" she asked, still rubbing her nose and sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"Because I wanted to!" Vicky answered.

She then walked out of the living room, laughing evilly to herself. She had had a great time, and she needed to make others sneeze more often. Tootie, however, stayed in the living room as she cried over what she had been through. It might have been over now, but she was worried about when Vicky might make her sneeze again. It could happen at any time, on any day... quite a scary thought, but definitely not much better than the first time it had happened, at best.


End file.
